The Snow King
by Sonny619
Summary: A sequel from my first story the Snow Queen, The Snow king, brother of the Snow Queen has stoled the US title, he going to use it & the Orb to frozen everyone who held the title, it's up to Sheamus to save the day, with help of his new friend Ella.
1. 2 Years ago

2 years ago, a magical woman came to the WWE arena, her name was the Snow Queen. She has kidnap one of the top superstar in the WWE, John Cena because he had something that belong to her, a piece of a magic mirror, that was made by the devil, it was in Cena's eye that made him see hate instead of good, The Snow Queen wants that piece out of his eye so that she can put it back into the mirror, because her plan was to turn the whole world into winter forever, but she was stop by a brave girl named Louise, who travel through 3 seasons to get to her palace to save Cena, she defeated the Snow Queen with help of the spirit of her late friend Kirsty, rescue Cena and they got back home. Even know the Snow Queen is finish, another winter is coming.

The Snow Queen's palace was quiet and empty until the door was open and someone came down and was shock of what he saw, so he took out an Orb and it glow when he talk to it.

**?: **What happen here, where's my sister?

The Orb shows him of what happen.

**?: **No, NO! Who did this; show me the people who did this to my sister?

Then he zoom into the Orb to see where he looking at?


	2. 2 Years later

**2 Years later**

**10th of July 2014**

Summer is here, WWE is still recover from Money in the bank, as they now focus on Battleground, John Cena is now a 15 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, so many tag team has broke up, like 3MB, The Funkadactyls and The Shield, Louise is back home in Scotland, so everything is normal, as every superstar and Divas were rehearsing in the ring, Cena decide to phone Louise to see if she ok. In Scotland Louise was just relaxing in her room, then her phone ring.

**Louise: **Hello

**Cena: **Hey Louise, what's up

**Louise: **Cena, hi, nothing much, just relaxing, usually in July I always try to think what to get Scott…for his birthday.

**Cena: **You really miss him, don't cha?

**Louise: **Yes I do.

Scott Cant was one of Louise's best friends; they know each other since High School, then on October the 3rd last year, she heard the sad news that he pass away, he was only 23, Louise was heartbroken that she lost another friend, Scott was like a brother to her, a brother she always want.

**Mum: **Louise Dinner ready.

**Louise: **Ok coming, listen Cena I got to go, so you clever boys have fun ok.

**Cena: **Oh we will, see ya.

**Louise: **Bye _(Phone hang up)_ Oh it's been 2 years since I rescue him from the Snow Queen.

* * *

_**Louise:**__ Cena… Cena, oh my god I found you, I finally found you._

_**Cena**__: Who are you?_

_**Louise**__: Cena… What happen to you, what's happen to your eyes, you're under her spell, please you had to remember me._

_**Cena:**__ Please go before she find you here._

_**Louise**__: No, I come to take you home with me, please it's me Louise_

_**Cena**__: I'm sorry but I really don't know you._

_**Louise**__: No, Cena please no, I don't know what to do?_

_Then she had idea that might work._

_Walkin' Down… Picket Fence  
Run My Hands along the Edge and…  
Music Plays In My Head…  
Hear The Song Before I Go To Bed When…  
Stars Are Bright Outside My Window…  
Wake Up To Tree Boughs Filled Up With Snow…  
And I Remember, Oh I Remember…  
I Remember My time with you…_

_[Chorus:]_

_Cherry Popsicles Sand In My Toes  
Rolled Down Windows, Hold My Hand, Hold Me Close  
Pick Up Your Phone, wanna Hear Your Voice Again  
Like A Fresh Air Like A Windblown Hair  
I Like You I Don't Care  
Why Did It Have To End?  
Summer Time with My Best Friend_

_Then Cena started to remember._

_**Cena:**__ That song, I heard it before._

_**Louise**__: Yes, you love that song, every time I listen to it to remember Kristy._

_**Cena**__: Kri...sty_

_**Louise:**__ Give it a try._

_**Cena**__: Ok…_

_West Coast Winter Breeze…  
As It Blows Through The Palm Trees And They…  
Where They Raid Bands And Spray Tans…  
Oh I Wish It Was Summer Again When…  
Stars Are Bright Outside My Window...  
Wake Up This Song Echoes Off My Pillow…  
And I Remember, Oh I Remember…  
I Remember My time with you…_

_[Chorus:]_

_Cherry Popsicles Sand In My Toes  
Rolled Down Windows, Hold My Hand, Hold Me Close  
Pick Up Your Phone, wanna Hear Your Voice Again  
Like A Fresh Air Like A Windblown Hair  
I Like You I Don't Care  
Why Did It Have To End?  
Summer Time with My Best Friend_

_**Louise**__: I Fly to You All The Way across the States_

_**Cena**__: I'd fly to You, Hear Me the Winter Day_

_**Louise**__: Oh, I'd…_

_**Cena:**__ Follow the Sun_

_**Louise**__: And Come Right to Your Door_

_**Cena**__: I Remember…_

_[Chorus:]_

_Cherry Popsicles Sand In My Toes  
Rolled Down Windows, Hold My Hand, Hold Me Close  
Pick Up Your Phone, wanna Hear Your Voice Again  
Like A Fresh Air Like A Windblown Hair  
I Like You I Don't Care  
Why Did It Have To End?  
Summer Time with My Best Friend_

_[Chorus: together]_

_Cherry Popsicles Sand In My Toes  
Rolled Down Windows, Hold My Hand, Hold Me Close  
Pick Up Your Phone, wanna Hear Your Voice Again  
Like A Fresh Air Like A Windblown Hair  
I Like You I Don't Care  
Why Did It Have To End?  
Summer Time with My Best Friend_

_**Cena**__: "Louise"_

_**Louise**__: Yes, It's me, you remember._

_**Cena**__: I'm so sorry, I give up hope._

_**Louise**__: It's ok, I'm here and you're saved._

_Her plan worked, Cena remember her, but as they were planning to escape, Louise started to feel cold and in pain, The Snow Queen is frozen her to death, the only way to save her, Cena must kiss the Snow Queen, not only to save Louise's life, but to get that piece off his eye, and it worked, but the Snow Queen didn't keep her word, she head towards the mirror, she places the last piece into it and a dark cold magic spread around the room._

_**Snow Queen**__: Let the whole world be as I am, let winter rule always._

_As she watches the mirror use its dark powers, Louise was still frozen, but somehow she can hear the 3 seasons calling to her, even her late friend Kirsty, then all the ice on her was melting and she face the Snow Queen to save the World._

_**Snow Queen**__: Did you really think that you can take Cena away from me, I'm the Snow Queen._

_**Louise**__: You're not the Snow Queen, your just winter._

_With the power of her flower necklace, Louise snaps it off her neck; press it into the Snow Queen's heart. She was defeated and Cena was saved._

* * *

Louise went to her window and look up to the sky.

**Louise: **well Scott looks like everything going to be OK.

**?: **Oh will see about that, so what's WWE really up to


End file.
